


Twist Up My Lipstick

by Turtles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Makeup, No Feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis put make up on each other, then fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist Up My Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> for ananda, for obvious reasons but also for secret reasons

The makeup was strewn around the bed while Harry sorted through it picking up a red shade and sitting up, stretching a leg out and telling Louis, "Okay come a little closer now." 

Louis shuffled forward a little unsteadily, tucking his legs underneath himself as he tried to shake loose the nerves that came from doing something out of the ordinary for him. He shifted until he was in reach of Harry and puckered up his lips exaggeratedly in order for Harry to paint them with the small tube of red.

Harry laughed at him, making Louis snap his head back and glare, "What is it now you knob?"

"Don't. Don't pucker up like that you have to relax." He gripped Louis chin between thumb and finger, shaking his jaw a little until Louis' mouth was softly parted. His lips pink and a little wet from where he had licked them nervously. Harry's hold on him did anything but relax him, and he felt a flush creeping up the back of his neck. Harry's fingers warm where they held him.

Harry brought the lipstick to Louis' mouth painting the corner of his bottom lip before continuing on, spreading the color across the swell of his bottom lip. Carefully painting each point of his top lip and swiping down. "Okay, now smack your lips gently." 

Louis did so, feeling his mouth sticky and heavy with the paint on it. Harry reached out with a soft finger to wipe at the corners of his lips. The finger pressing lightly at his mouth while Louis tried very hard to keep still.

Louis reached for the mirror but Harry stopped him saying, "No, not yet. It's not fair if you look when you're half finished and haven't done me at all."

Rolling his eyes and fidgeting he said, "Well pass me whatever I'm putting on you. I want to see."

Harry leaned back to where the pile of makeup was and sifted through them the soft clack of the cases the only noise in the room besides Louis' breathing. Louis was trying to ignore the warmth in his belly everytime he felt the soft paint over his lips. When his tongue brushed across the unfamiliar taste while Harry was sprawled long in front of him.

Sitting up again Harry placed a small eyeshadow kit in Louis' hands. Louis fumbled with it for a second before opening it and seeing a soft shimmery gold powder in the case. He looked at Harry's face, closer than he remembered and said, "What do I do with it?"

"Um," Harry began looking around, "Well, you can use a brush or your fingers, it's up to you." He handed a brush with a small rounded end to Louis, but Louis shook his head and rubbed his finger gently in the make up.

"Close your eyes," Louis said softly. Everything about the moment felt delicate.

Harry's eyes closed quietly and Louis reached out gently, so gently with his middle finger. He rubbed his finger across Harry's eyelid, but was unsatisfied with the amount of color on them. He went back to his eyeshadow, rubbing his finger a little more firmly in the pigment. He patted his finger against Harry’s eyelid, marking it with the soft bronze color and whispering, “All done.”

Harry opened his eyes and Louis felt a little shocked, as if he hadn’t memorized the exact shade of his eyes ages ago. Harry batted his eyelashes at Louis and smiled at the look on his face.

“Am I pretty, Lou?” The smile on his face told Louis that he knew exactly how pretty he was, but the fingers rubbing at his bare knees told him exactly how much he still wanted to hear it. 

Louis smacked a kiss against his cheek loudly, leaving a fingerprint of lipstick against his skin and making him giggle, “You know you’re the prettiest always, Harold.”

This time Louis knew what he wanted and he reached for a red glossy number, pumping it in the tube, before kneeling up between Harry’s legs with a hand on his knee. Harry jutted his chin forward and Louis’ focus went solely to his mouth smearing the red across his bottom lip messily before carefully applying it to the dip of his cupid’s bow.

There’s a little smear left by the lipstick on the corner of Harry’s lip and Louis reaches up to wipe it away with his thumb, and suddenly while looking into Harry’s eyes and feeling his soft skin underneath his hands he doesn’t understand why he’s not kissing him.

But as he leans forward, eyes closed, he’s stopped by a hand on his forehead. “What the hell, mate. Let me kiss your face right now.”

“Lou- _ehhhhhhh_ ,” Harry whined, “You know if we start we won’t stop ‘specially now you’re all hard for me.” Louis glanced down. When had that happened. Possibly somewhere between imagining Harry’s lips on his cock and feeling up his thighs while he applied lipstick.

“And we haven’t even gotten to my favorite part,” Harry continued, before picking up the blush and waving it in front of Louis’ face.

Louis groaned before flopping backwards onto the bed and tossing a hand over his eyes. “Just do it like this, I can’t even proper look at you.”

Clambering onto Louis’ lap Harry took the brush between his fingers and Louis could hear him softly blowing on it before he felt the soft bristles against the apples of his cheeks, sweeping upward. “You’re cheeks are already so perfect, there’s not much it can do.”

Louis felt himself warm slightly, “Flatterer.” He shifted his hips underneath Harry, feeling his hard on press into his bum and humming softly when he felt Harry’s hips do a grind down. “I take it back,” he said, “You’re not a flatterer, you’re a tease.”   
“I can be both,” Harry said, “But for now I think you’re all done.” 

Louis blinked his eyes open and Harry grabbed a mirror from the pile of stuff on the bed and held it up in front of Louis’ face. “Do you like it?” Harry asked nervously from his perch atop him.

“It’s gorgeous love, but I happen to like this view better,” Louis said, flipping the mirror so Harry could look at himself.

Harry smiled softly at him and took the mirror from his hands before bending down to kiss him, hearing Louis moan something like _finally_.

They kissed sloppily, quickly smearing the lipstick between their mouths, Louis digging in his fingers to Harry’s hips before sliding his hands up his shirt.

His fingers found his nipples, softly rubbing them between them before pinching at the right one hard, making Harry jolt his hips forward and release a breathy little noise that went straight to Louis’ dick. Harry reached back to grab the middle of his shirt with one hand and pull it off leaving him shirtless. 

Louis sat up to leave wet, biting kisses to Harry’s collarbones, leaving bruises and marks across them before trailing down to suck at his nipple with a hand at the bottom of his back bringing him forward so his jean trapped cock could rub against his abdomen.

Reaching for Louis’ hair Harry pulled him off roughly, taking in his wet mouth and flushed cheeks, accentuated thanks to the makeup, before saying, “Louis, I need you to take your pants off. Now.”

From there it was a scramble to undress and reach for the lube before Louis was three fingers deep in Harry, fucking him hard with a leg over his shoulder and Harry whining into a pillow, leaving smudges of lipstick over the white pillowcase. His fingers curled inside Harry making him pull Louis closer, one big hand across his ass. Squeezing tight enough that Louis was sure to have marks the next morning.

Harry bit into Louis’ shoulder and moaned out, “If you don’t fuck me soon, I’ll flip you over and ride you into the fucking ground.”

Louis laughed and rubbed his dick along the crease of Harry’s thigh making him hump upwards to feel it, “Is that supposed to be a threat?”

And apparently it was because the next second they were rolling off the bed and wrestling with Harry struggling to get Louis’ cock inside him, until Louis just let him have it, because he thought Harry might cry without it (as appealing as that was, he figured he’d get the tears out of his arse later).  
Harry sank down on Louis’ cock like he was a prince who had found his throne.

“Holy fuck, H,” Louis groaned out, bringing a hand down to slap at the meat of Harry’s ass. Harry began to circle his hips, feeling the thickness of Louis’ cock stretching him out before Louis’ fucked up, bouncing him on his dick.

“If you’re gonna ride, then do it,” Louis choked out, and apparently Harry took offense to that because a second later he was rising and slamming back down with a loud smack and a pout on his face. 

Louis planted his feet and brought his hips up to fuck between Harry’s legs, getting in there proper to make Harry cry out with every thrust. It wasn’t long before a particularly good one made Harry lose balance, his eyes going wide before he tipped over, nearly kicking Louis in the face in the process. 

“Oh my god,” Harry said, covering his face to Louis’ laughs. 

“Well, that’s what happens when you try to squat instead of kneel, innit!” Louis said between bouts of giggles.

“Is that really what’s important! My arse is right here! Empty!” 

Louis stretched out over Harry, in between his legs again with Harry’s toes brushing up against his ankles where he cradled him. “Hi,” Louis said, with a soft kiss against his mouth, feeling the unfamiliar taste of lipstick.

Harry smiled back before whispering, “Oops.”

Louis groaned and knocked his forehead against his, “Absolute sap. Absolute sap you are.”

But Louis still fucked into him, so Harry knew he couldn’t mind too much. Harry knew they were both going to regret fucking on the floor when they were groaning about the bruises the next day, but so close Louis could see the shimmer on Harry’s eyelids, and Harry could see each individual eyelash on Louis, so they couldn’t bear to move. 

Louis rose up a bit onto his knees to slam into Harry, making him groan out, his painted mouth obscene where it opened. The soft inside of it warm and inviting where Louis kissed him harshly, his hips smacking into Harry with every thrust.

Reaching for Harry’s cock he pulled at it before squeezing softly at his balls, making Harry groan and paint his stomach with white to offset the red marks over his torso.

Louis followed him, biting his neck hard enough to bruise as he came inside him, hot and wet. Louis lay against him as his orgasm subsided hearing Harry pant and sliding his fingers across Louis’ back. Louis slipped out of him, and slid down as he did. Hooking one of Harry’s legs over his shoulder and licking into him softly making him whimper. Louis licked in a few more times just to hear Harry’s little sensitive noises before pressing a quick kiss against him. Thumb pressed against him he said with a wink, “You’ve got red on you.”


End file.
